


On And On (Precious Love)

by ununoriginal



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance that spins out across time and space. Hyukhae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On And On (Precious Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned after watching one too many fancam of 'Beautiful'.

we come from two separate worlds, started off at different points, but as we raise our arms (yours the left and mine the right) to sweep them out, you reaching high and i spinning low, somehow our fingertips touch, brush past, then come around to meet and meet again.  
  
*  
  
the actual day we met is lost amidst the blur of countless other fresh young faces (too many that have vanished over the years), but the beacons piercing the mists of memory shine a light on the dance studios, the endless practice where each pop-slide-turn-twist became more natural than breathing, the class numbers thinning and falling away until only the two of us were left, dancing in lockstep with each other in front of the mirror, splitting apart to freestyle, slipping back into perfect synchrony after, not a step missed in between.  
  
*  
  
we have never needed to stand next to each other, live together, do the same things, or have the same friends.  i’m easygoing where you would be a little petty, nonchalant when you would get fussy and pedantic; you spazz and fail when i try to look cool, step forward with total faith (hand held out fearlessly) where i hang back, uncertain.  
  
*  
  
perhaps we don’t miss each other as much as we should, don’t exactly take the time every day (or week) to check our respective cyworlds or text or twitter, because when we do see one another, a look can be enough to tell how near we are to the end of our tether, an arm around the shoulder all that is needed for the smile and laughter to re-enter our hearts.  
  
*  
  
you say the history we have is why we’re so in tune with one another, and i believe we wove this story of us because we were already in sync from the start.  but whatever it may be, when it’s you and me, things flow more smoothly, the steps come too easily – i start with a dip and you instinctively know i want it ended with a twirl; you turn your head and hitch your shoulder and i see you shift even before you move.  the dance that unfolds between us is organic, beautiful because of the fact that neither of us has to lead or follow.  
  
*  
  
when it’s time to part, we do so without lingering (a squeeze on the shoulder, maybe a prod to the back, no ‘ _goodbye_ ’, just ‘ _i’ll be seeing you then_ ’).  we turn from each other without regret – it isn’t necessary to look back.    
  
*  
  
the circles we travel along are ever expanding, taking us further and further into the wider world, but back, always leading back, so that a day will find us, arms around each other,  walking (or skipping, maybe traipsing) along the same paths once again.


End file.
